Siblings!
by Heartless-are-squirrels
Summary: Percy has a new sibling. Not in a way you expect. But she's different. And hangs out with...the odd ones. She's different, and has a dark aura when she fights for ones who are important to her... UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1:History

**Me:KK, here's an edited version...**

**Percy: *playing Halo***

**Alysse: I take the place of Sakura in the squad 7 team.**

**Sakura: Yeah...*is sad***

**Me: PANSY!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Percy Jackson, or Naruto. I really, REALLY like crossovers….so....enjoy!!!!!**

Ch 1

When she was born, along with her brother. But when she was born, something horrible had been attacking the town she had been born in. There had been a 9-tailed-fox demon, and a 7 tailed fire fox demon attacking the village, together. The villagers had to taken action, and to save themselves. A new girl, a younger one, had been born, so they sealed the 7 tails in her. But two boys also had been born. Picking the younger of the two, they sealed the 9 tails in her. His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and her name was Alysse Jackson, younger twin to Percy Jackson. The hokage declared that no one could tell the Jinuruchi of the demons they held inside. His last wish was to have them be heroes to the village. But the villagers could not see them like that. They were the ones who had taken _THEIR_ spirits. Naruto's parents had died, and Alysse's mother had been ordered by the villagers to give her up, when she was 9. Sally was also told that she had to raise Naruto until he was 9, too. So she did. And when they were 9, she bought them a house, some food, and dumped them in. They had been ready for this. They grew up together, and they even took the ninja exam. Naruto(being a trouble maker) had had a hard time passing, and Alysse did too, cause she had a bad temper, and usually hit something(or one) when she got angry. Then, a little bit after Jiraiya had come to town, he had Naruto had gone off to train so that he wouldn't fail in saving the other member of their team again-Sauske Uchiha. Alysse trained with Sakura, with Tsunade, trying hard to improve.

------------------- 2 Years Later-----------------------------

"Wait...that couldn't be...?" One of the guard-people whispered to his friend.

"Woah...he's grown..."

"Hey-that you, Naruto?" The first shouted. Naruto grinned.

"Hey!" Naruto said, before he and his new sensei walked into town. Naruto(showing off) ran up that pole.

Alysse was with Sakura, talking about random crap, going through the town. They were making a delivery to the guard people.

"Hey, there's a surprise." One of the guards laughed. "Guess who's back?" Sakura's eyes got wide, and she took off, after doing what she was supposed to do. Alysse ran after her. Naruto shouted:

"HEEEEEEELLLLOOOO KONOHA!!!!!!!"

"NARUTO!" Sakura and Alysse yelled up to him. Naruto grinned and jumped down.

"Hey, you guys!" Sakura blushed slightly, while Alysse grinned and gave him a high five.

"Hey, you little squirt!" Alysse greeted. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Looks like you finally out grew Sakura." It was true- Naruto was a full3 inches taller. "But you still haven't been able to get taller than me!!" She laughed again. Alysse was 2 inches taller than he was.

"How is that possible?!" He asked her. Alysse shrugged, grinning.

"Who knows?"

Percy Jackson was wandering around randomly a forest with Annabeth and Grover.

"Where the heck are we?!" Percy shouted, frustrated.

"I don't know!! Why did the labyrinth spit us out HERE of all places?!" Annabeth also shouted, equally frustrated.

"Hey-look! A town! Maybe they can help us!!" Grover said, happily. Maybe he could get away from two VERY irritated half-bloods as well.

"Great!" Percy said, before they all took off for the town. They made it in, after a inspection from the front guards, and were confirmed clean.

"Lady Hokage, there are 3 unknown people entering the village. They have no weapons on them, but are dressed in odd clothing." Tsunade nodded at the report, and sent Kakashi out to see them, and Naruto. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover made it to where Alysse, Naruto and Sakura were talking.

"Hello?" Percy asked, looking at Naruto's orange and black jumpsuit, Sakura's ENTIRELY pink outfit, and Alysse's black jeans, T-shirt, and earrings. She had a LOT of them, 1 in her nose, 3 in each ear, and even a lip ring. Percy had a feeling she would get along well with Thalia, Daughter of Zeus.

"Yeah?" Alysse asked suspiciously.

"Um, could you tell us where we are...?"

"Konoha Village." Sakura replied.

"WHAT?!" Annabeth almost shouted.

"KONOHA VILLAGE!!" Alysse shouted back to her. Annabeth gave her a death glare.

"Yes, I KNOW that's what she said," Annabeth said, her voice icy. "What I'm wondering is HOW we got here." Alysse shrugged.

"Beats me." Annnabeth looked REALLY pissed off, when, magically, a man with a mask over his mouth, and a headband over his eye suddenly appeared in a puff of magical smoke. Annabeth, Percy, and Grover stared at the strange, white/gray-haired man, who was grinning in front of them, holding a pink book that had hearts and a sign that told them this book was NOT a good piece of literature.

"Yo." He said in greeting, giving them all the peace sign.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei!!" Alysse and Naruto greeted at the same time.

"Hey, Tsunade-sama asked me to check on the newcomers from a unknown land." Kakashi said.

"Oh..yeah!! I got you something for you." Naruto drew out a green book, with the same forbbiden symbol on the back, and the hearts. "Thought you might've gotten tired of that one. It's the next one in that one, since you've read it so many times." Kakashi's face was priceless. To him, the book was glowing. He opened it slowly.

"Anyway, I started reading some of it, it didn't interest me that much." Naruto finished. _Dumb kid, doesn't understand it's brilliance... And the fact that it isn't even out in bookstores yet makes it VEEERY rare_, Jiraiya thought, slightly exasperated at Naruto's lack of perviness(which everyone else is totally happy for).

"While I'm here, may I ask what your names are?" Kakashi asked the three new people, who were staring at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm Percy Jackson." Percy introduced himself.

"Grover Underwood." Grover said slightly nervously.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth said, not nervous or stuttering at all.

"Thank you. By the way, Percy, Alysse, we will have a match at the place we did before, at 8:00, tonight. But I must go report this to Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said, and left.

**ANOTHER CH DONE!! YAYZ!! Hope u enjoyed.... hope that was a good cliff hanger!**

**Patty: *laughing*  
**

**Me:AAAGGGGHHHH!!!! WHERE DID U COME FROM???????!!!!!!!**

**L:*sitting and eating pure sugar*I believe she was standing behind you.**

**Me:GAAH!! UR NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!!!!!!**

**Kenny:WHERE ARE YOU ICHIGO?! COME OUT AND FIGHT!**

**Ichigo:*running like hell in the opposite direction***

**Yachiru:*cones outta no where and grabs ichi*KEN-CHAN, I GOT HIM!!!**

**Ichigo:Shit, i'm screwed.....**

**Me:DESTROY ICHI!!!DESTROY!!!!**

**Hollow Ichigo:READY TO DIE KING??!!**

**Me:OMR ITS HOLLOW ICHI!!!!!*fan girl scream, then glomps***

**Everyone:...............*sweat drop***

**Me:OH NO!!!!!! I'M BABBLING!!!! ITS ALL BECAUSE OF LACK OF SLEEP, I SWEAR!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!*runs away screaming***


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

**A/N: Well, I have given up on this story. I feel terrible giving up two of my stories, but... I just have no interest in either of them. To my dear reviewers and followers, if you have any interest in continuing this story, please tell me in a review or a PM. I have no more ideas for this story, and I am just not interested in this. Please tell me if you want to adopt this story, and I will post an update saying it is no longer up for adoption. First come, first served. Again, my apologies.  
**


End file.
